


Strange Brew

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura hears music...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Brew

Title: Strange Brew  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~250  
Summary: Laura hears music...  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
A/N: Written for [](http://lls-mutant.livejournal.com/profile)[**lls_mutant**](http://lls-mutant.livejournal.com/).

  


The music confused her.  She expected the dreams and the haze--chamalla and stress made for quite a cocktail.  But the music threw her.  She could never really hear it.  It was something she could almost make out--a disconnect.  Laura didn’t experience that the first time around.  Clearly, something was different.

She’d worry about it later, though.  The Baltar trial, her cancer diagnosis, and finding Earth were at the forefront of her mind.  The not-quite music would just have to wait.

\---------------------------------------

When Col. Tigh lost it on the witness stand, going on about “that godsdamned music,” Laura began to worry.  

When Tory started acting distracted, Laura became terrified.  She had watched the young aide in action for years, and Tory was never off her game.

\-----------------------------------

She heard that music again.  She’d just finished arguing with Bill when she started feeling lightheaded.  Then the music started.  Laura used the opportunity of the power outage and the excuse of her illness to duck out of the CIC.  

She started walking.  One foot in front of the other.  No thought.  It was like her body knew exactly where to go.

\-----------------------------------

She opened a hatch and found Chief, Tory, and Sam. They each shook their heads in disbelief.  But Laura knew.

“It’s true.  We’re cylons, and we have been from the beginning.”

“What about Kara, and Caprica, and your cancer?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.”

“What do we do?”

Before Laura could answer, Col. Tigh had entered the room.  

“Mother frakker!”

Laura turned to face him.  “Well said, Col.”

“We can’t tell, Bill.”

“I know.”

  
  



End file.
